


ear today, gone tomorrow

by chaosy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, derek hale's wacky ears, only god can judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosy/pseuds/chaosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't have an ear thing. I have ears, you have ears. When you're shifted, yours go all pointy, like some kind of lycanthropic Spock. End of story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ear today, gone tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> forthesakeofyourwolvelihood on tumblr made a post asking for fic involving derek's ears. things went downhill from there.
> 
> say hi to me at martinisms.tumblr.com!

It's not like it's a fetish.

It's _not_ , okay, Stiles doesn't want to stick his dick in Derek's ear or something. That would be physically impossible. And kind of gross.

It's just that Derek's ears are so fucking  _precious_ .

If you take a glance at Derek he's beautiful, stands tall and oddly still and generally people's eyes are drawn to the muscles or the stubble or the pale eyes or the soft, dark hair. 

But Stiles has known Derek for a long time. He's studied him both up close and from far away. At first it was surreptitious; stolen glances or watching Derek when he wasn't paying attention to him. Stare-offs where no one was intimidated. And then it was up close, when Derek drew him in instead of letting Stiles come to him. Where they'd lie in bed for hours, kissing, and then after that Stiles would get to stare at him like the fucking creeper he is.

Because when you study Derek properly instead of just glancing at him and thinking,  _nice_ , you notice all this shit about him. Stiles thinks daily about Derek's ridiculously cute bunny teeth and his eyelashes, or how he scrunches up his face when it's windy.

But most of all, he thinks about Derek's ridiculous ears.

Apparently, this translates into him paying attention to Derek's ears. Physically. But he doesn't quite realise this until Derek starts laughing whilst they're making out.

“You know, this isn't really the reaction I like to get when I'm ten seconds from getting a hand down your pants,” he tells him, as Derek snorts quietly into his neck. He laughs like a wheezy dog and it's perfect.

Derek gives him a gentle swat on the arm and draws back, touching their foreheads together. “No, it's not you, per say. It's just... your ear thing. It's funny.”

Stiles blinks at him. “My ear thing,” he repeats.

“Your ear thing.”

“My _ear_ thing.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Stiles, I'm beginning to think you don't  _have_ ears if you keep repeating it,” he says.

Stiles just squawks at him a little, kicks him in the foot. The mood's kind of gone, but that's okay. It'll be back. “I don't have an ear thing. I have ears, you have ears. When you're shifted, yours go all pointy, like some lycanthropic Spock. End of story,” he huffs.

Derek kicks him right back and grabs him in closer, an arm slipping around Stiles's waist as he settles. “Every time we're, uh--” He breaks off, flushes. The red goes right to the tips of his ears and Stiles coos, trailing a finger over the little curve of his cartilage as he kisses underneath the lobe.

“Every time we're what?” he asks, nudging the lobe with his nose, laughing because god, Derek's ears are so weird. And cute.

“Like that! Exactly like that-- if we're making out or fooling around or whatever, you always go for my ears. I just didn't expect it. It's funny,” Derek says, all in a rush, and goes more red and Stiles starts laughing harder.

He pinches the shell of his ear between his fingers and wiggles it a little. They're just such a weird  _shape_ . He manages to get both of his hands on Derek's ears and wiggles them some more.

“Stiles.”

“Yes, honey?”

“This is the weirdest foreplay ever.”

Stiles just shrugs, grins at Derek's completely unamused face and kisses his nose wetly. “What can I say, maybe your extremities just get me really hot? Did you know that the join between the ear and the head is the smallest joint in the body?”

Derek sighs. “Spout more facts, please. I can feel my balls trying to retreat back into my body.”

Stiles slaps him on the side. “Don't be rude. I thought you liked my amazing, astounding knowledge bank that has saved your ass, so many times,” he teases, peppering kisses over Derek's ear again. Derek squirms and whines something about  _tickles, Stiles, you shit_ .

Stiles blows a raspberry against Derek's ear and Derek throws him flat down onto the couch, hovering above him. “Seriously. What's the ear thing? I want to know,” he says, catching Stiles's wrists and pinning them, trapping him and looking like such a smug bastard because of it.

Stiles shrugs. “I don't-- dude, have you looked in a mirror? Your ears are weird. Not in a bad way,” he rushes out when Derek frowns. “Just, like. You're this big macho man and yet your ears are these wacky little peanuts on the side of your head. It's cute.”

Derek gives him that look that's a patented mixture of  _I don't understand you_ and  _Why the fuck are you waxing poetic about my ears_ .

Stiles might be elaborating on that second one.

“Are we going to have sex now?” he asks, hopefully.

Derek snorts at him. “You just called my ears  _wacky little peanuts_ .”

“That's not a no.”

“That's not a yes.”

“Derek.”

“Yes, honey?”

Stiles is so in love.

He stares up at him for a while with a slight smile until he feels Derek release the pressure on his wrists. He digs his fingers quickly into his ribs where it makes Derek shriek like a little girl and flips him right over so Stiles is sprawled out on top of him. He trails kisses over his neck and laughs, leaning in and dragging his teeth hotly over the curve of Derek's ear.

Derek shudders underneath him, his breath catching. Stiles grins.

“You don't mind the ear thing.”

“No,” Derek replies, his voice softening. “I don't.”

Stiles presses a long kiss to his mouth. “Great, because wait till I get onto my opinions on your  _teeth_ .”

 


End file.
